1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement method for optimizing the layout of electronic parts and components in a storage shelf structure of an automatic electronic parts mounting device and a method for manufacturing a product using such arrangement method.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic parts mounting device for manufacturing various types of electronic products by mounting a plurality of electronic parts onto respective printed circuit boards includes a mounting unit for installing predetermined electronic parts on printed circuit boards and an electronic parts arrangement shelf unit for supplying electronic parts to the mounting unit. The mounting unit includes a rotary table that can rotate in a horizontal plane. This rotary table is provided with head units arranged around a loop and facing downwards for picking and moving predetermined electronic parts. Each head unit has a predetermined number of suction nozzles facing downwards in a loop arrangement for picking up electronic parts through suction action. The number of head units is determined in accordance with the number of types of electronic parts to be used.
The electronic parts are stored in the parts arrangement shelf unit (hereinafter referred to simply as "the shelf unit") in such a manner that the same type of electronic parts are always arranged at a predetermined position therein. The shelf unit slides horizontally to carry certain electronic parts toward an electronic part mounting position of the mounting unit, thereby allowing the suction nozzles to continuously mount the electronic parts on the printed circuit boards.
When arranging the necessary electronic parts in the shelf unit during the manufacture of electronic products using such electronic parts mounting device, it will be important to determine if the method of arranging such electronic parts in the shelf unit (determining which parts should be placed at which position of the shelf unit) meets the following conditions: (1) manufacturing time (production cycle time) for each electronic product is shortened; and (2) the number of electronic parts replacements when changing the type of electronic product to be manufactured is reduced. Productivity may be enhanced by properly determining the method for arranging the electronic parts in the shelf unit.
Conventionally, the electronic parts layout determination method of arranging the different kinds of electronic parts and components in the shelf unit has been determined merely upon workers' decisions for each product to be manufactured. This is troublesome and time-consuming since there are different layout methods for different products.
Meanwhile, in the electronic parts mounting unit, an allowable rotation speed limit of a head unit is set so that there will be no positional deviations or detachment of the electronic parts being carried from the suction nozzles due to rotation of the head unit. Because of this, it will be impossible to adequately meet the above conditions without taking account of the allowable rotation speed limit.
In addition, as the number of electronic products to be manufactured by one parts mounting device increases, the number of types of electronic parts to be used will increase accordingly. Thus, it will be very difficult for workers to determine the way of arranging the layout of electronic parts that will meet both conditions (1) and (2).